Legaia : Advanced Saga
by Dark Ocean
Summary: 50 years after the orginal LoL a new evil has come into Gaia. Now three good friends will have to awaken the ra-serus to fight back. PLEASE R+R!!
1. Training Grounds

Author's Note: _This is my sequel to Legend of Legaia.  The game is more of a base for the story then an exact sequel.  I don't own LoL, and a lot of details may have been changed so if you have any questions just ask.  Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm slowly picking them out one by one, and also please remember to R+R!! Enjoy!!_

**Chapter 1 – Training Grounds (or The Beginning)**

Clang!  The shot rang out as Steph blocked Kamui's hit.  Kamui then charged again at her.  Something clicked in Steph's head and she had soon blocked the next shot as well.  She then swung her staff low at his legs.  He jumped and swung again but she dodged and countered with a swift kick to his leg.  He winced but then came at her with full force using momentum to carry his katanas and started slashing everywhere.  Thoughts were running through Steph's head, block, block, attack, block, counter.  Kamui slashed high and Steph ducked.  She then spun around with her foot and tripped Kamui.  As he fell, Steph rose, ready to pin him and win the fight.

            Suddenly, he threw one of his katanas at her.  With cat-like reflexes she quickly deflected the deadly blade away from the battle but it had given Kamui the chance he needed to get up.  He had now changed his stance to adapt to the missing sword and using his other katana, came at her.  He slashed high, low, then came down on her and finished with a front kick.  Steph blocked the first three shots but the kick caught her off guard.  It hit her right in the stomach and the blow caused her to back off.  Kamui saw that she had dropped her guard and moved in for the kill.  Jumping high in the air he came straight down on her.  Steph gathered whatever strength she had left and quickly moved out of the way.  When Kamui hit the ground Steph swung her staff and hit him in the back.  He hit the ground and struggled to get up.  Steph stepped on his hand holding the katana and pinned down his neck with her staff.

            A small applause sounded behind them.

            "Excellent," the master said as Steph got off Kamui, "Good try Kamui but Steph was too fast for you."

            "Hmph," Steph replied as she shook out her long purple hair, "It was nothing."

            "I'll get you next time," Kamui said spitting out dirt.

            "Okay Steph," the master interrupted, "Let's see how you do against Hiro."

            Hiro stepped into the clearing with his swallow.  The wind picked up and his dark green hair shifted away from his face showing his blood red eyes.  He snickered.

            "That was some good work but you won't win this one." He taunted.

            "We'll see about that." Steph shot back.

            They stood there for a minute while the silent wind was the only thing moving.  Posed and waiting, just watching each other to make the first move.  Then they broke the sacred silence and rushed at each other.  They stood in the middle in a grapple of weapons, straining to over power the other but they were evenly matched.  They stepped back quickly and Steph swung high then low.  Hiro blocked the first and countered the second by hitting her staff out of the way and going straight for her chest.  She dodged, spun around to his back and hit him in the head.  Unfortunately, it didn't knock him down as expected and just made him angrier.  He turned around rapidly and brought his swallow down on her.  She only had seconds to react and quickly put her staff to block.  Snap!  The shot was deflected but the blow was so powerful that it had broken the staff in half.  Steph look in horror at the two halves of what used to be her staff.

            "Hee, Hee, did I do that?" Hiro taunted, "What you going to do know?"

            "This!" she yelled,

            Thinking quickly, she stabbed Hiro in the sides with the broken halves.  Hiro let out a cry and cringed at the pain.  Steph saw this to her advantage.  She gave him a one-two punch to the face and ended with a roundhouse kick to the side.  He groaned and fell to the ground in agony.  Steph was ready to finish this fight.  She jumped over him and came down with a knee drop.  Hiro struggled to get his swallow up as she came down.  Crack!  The swallow had deflected her knee but at a price, for now, like the staff, the swallow was in pieces. 

            Steph and Hiro sprang up; ready to finish the fight but the master stepped between them.

            "That's enough!" he cried. 

**Next Chapter – ****Meta****, Ra-seru of Fire**


	2. Meta - Ra-seru of Fire

Author's Note: _Well here's chapter two.  You'll notice that I changed the ending of the original game to something a little easier to use and I'm also using completely different characters if you haven't noticed yet.  Remember to review!!_

**Chapter 2 – Meta, Ra-seru of Fire ****(or The Legends Are True)**

            The master stood between the two fighters like he was stopping the next world war.

            "You can finish this next time!" he replied quickly, "For now I must let you go home for supper or your parents are going to be very mad at me."

            They all nodded, Steph and Hiro bowed to each other and then they all left to go home while the master grumbled to him self, "Stupid kids have to go and break all my weapons."

            The three walked away from the training grounds to their shortcut, which was an empty lot across the street.  When they got there they found a fence had been put up to stop people from crossing.  The vacant lot didn't seem to be too empty anymore because there were now some piles of building materials and tools had been laid out.  Kamui suggested they take a different street that should take them around to where they wanted to go.  Since no one had any better ideas they followed Kamui.

            They had never been down this street before and neither Steph nor Hiro believed that Kamui had either.  Just when they were about to give up and turn back when they turned the corner and saw the biggest, weirdest tree they had ever seen.  The weird part about it being that it was glowing red.  Strangely enough, no one else was around

            "Wow!" exclaimed Kamui, breaking the silence of awe, "Never seen that before.  Now aren't you glad I told us to come this way?"

            "This is the elder tree of the city," Hiro said ignoring Kamui, "but I've never seen it glow red like this."

            "Well let's check it out!" Steph said as she ran over to the tree.  The boys quickly followed and were met by the awesome radiance of the tree.  Steph reached out her hand to feel the tree.

            Suddenly a voice entered her head and said, "Go to the Dark Forest to meet your destiny."

            Instantly Steph backed away from the tree.

            "What's wrong Steph?" asked Kamui.

            "I heard a voice coming from the tree!" she answered.

            "Ya right." Hiro exclaimed, "You're dreaming. See?"

            Hiro reached out and touched the tree.  Instantly, a huge fireball rose out of the tree and engulfed Hiro in its flames.

            "HIRO!!!" Steph and Kamui yelled.  They tried to help him but the fire was too hot.  Just when they thought their friend was toast the fireball dispersed as quickly as it had come.  There stood Hiro, untouched and without any burns.  Steph and Kamui just stood there with their mouths open in awe.  Not only had he just escaped death but now he had some weird thing on his forearm.  It was a metallic red with spikes and a blade that came out one end and was attached to his right forearm.  They looked at the tree and noticed it had gone back to its original color. Hiro saw them and spoke.

            "What's wrong with you guys?" He asked.

            "What the heck just happened to you?" Kamui asked.

            "And what is that thing on your arm?" added Steph still amazed at what just happened.

            "Oh, this?"  Hiro said raising his arm, "This is Meta"

            "Okay, but what is he?"

            "He's a ra-seru!  You know, a creature that can control an aspect of nature, from those legends we heard when we were kids.  When there was the mist and the ra-serus had to join with people to fight the mist and the serus that came out of it.  I never knew it was for real."

            "What?!  That's impossible!  Why would he join with you?  And didn't the legends say the ra-serus were destroyed?"  Kamui asked in amazement.

            "Well he explained everything to me but it didn't make much sense so I'll let him tell you."

            They waited while nothing happened.

            "That's weird," Hiro said mystified when nothing happened, "Meta, What's up?  Come on you have to tell them everything you told me....  Oh... oh... I see."

            Hiro turned back to his friends and replied, "Meta can't talk to you.  He can only communicate telepathically with me and any other ra-serus.  The legend was real but the ending was changed.  Instead of the ra-serus being destroyed they were returned to their Genesis trees were they fell into a deep sleep,   no longer needed since they had stopped the world from destruction.  No one knew they were still in this world and had just believed they were destroyed.  They have been sleeping for quite some time now but some new evil has awoken them again.  Meta isn't sure what is going on completely but he thinks if we can find some more ra-serus, they might have some information"

            "That makes sense," Steph said, "but what's up with the whole fireball thing and why is joined with you?"

            "Well, it turns out that I've been chosen to join with Meta and fight against some terrible evil that has come to this world.  When I touched the tree, Meta awoke and sensed that I was the one and asked if he could join with me.  So of course I said yes and now here we are.  It's my destiny to go and awaken the other ra-serus and stop whatever this evil might be."

            "Great!" Kamui exclaimed, "Now we can go on a cool adventure."

            "I wish you guys could come but Meta says that it's too dangerous for you guys to go.  Only people with ra-serus will be able to beat this evil.  If you guys come you could get hurt or even worse killed.  I'm going to have to go alone."

            "What makes you so sure you won't be hurt or killed?  We can't let you go alone.  We've always been together.  We'll find a way to come, even if it means finding our own ra-serus." Steph cried.

            "I'll have Meta to protect me.  You guys don't have anyone.  You haven't been chosen and you don't know where any other ra-serus are."

            "What about that voice I heard in the tree?  Meta must have been telling me where to find my own."

            "Meta says he doesn't remember telling you anything.  I think you really were hearing voices.  Now come on, I'm not leaving right away.  I'm hungry and ready to eat, so let's go.

            No one said anything more knowing that arguing wouldn't get them anywhere.  Still, Steph and Kamui wouldn't let their best friend go.  'There has to be away' they thought.

**Next Chapter**** – The ****Dark********Forest******


	3. The Dark Forest

Author's Note: _Well here it is, Chapter 3.  It's an exciting and action packed chapter at that.  I've revised and edited out a lot of mistakes, so it should be just a little bit easier to understand.  Don't forget to review if you haven't already (but you can review again if you feel like it).  ENJOY!!_

**Chapter 3 – The ****Dark********Forest**** (or Ninjas of the Night)**

            Hiro was sound asleep when it started.  Plink.  A sound came from his window.  Plink.  It echoed throughout his room but he didn't stir.   The sound continued.  Plink, plink, plink, clink, clank, Clunk!  Something hit his window hard and he awoke quickly.

            "Huh?  Wha?"  He said stumbling on his words still half-asleep.

            He turned to the window, opened it, and let out a huge yawn.

            "Who's there?" he mumbled, desperate to get back to bed, "What do you want?"

            "Hiro! Hey," Someone called form below, "Down here."

            Hiro stretched his neck out the window and looked down.  There stood Kamui and Steph all dressed in black.

            "What are you guys doing?  It's the middle of the freakin' night!"

            "We're not letting you leave tomorrow on your own." Kamui shouted, "One way or another we'll find a way.  We're a team, we've been friends forever and it's going to stay that way.  Whether you like it or not, we're coming with you."

            "Okay, okay, quiet down, people are trying to sleep.  That still doesn't explain what you're doing sneaking around in the middle of the night."

            "We're going to the Dark Forest."  Steph said in a loud whisper, "I know what I heard from that tree and Kamui and I are going to check it out.  Are you and Meta going to help out or not?"

            Hiro let out a big sigh.  He knew what was going to happen and he knew the answer.  

            "Give me ten minutes and be quiet!" He answered and then shut the window.

            Steph and Kamui giggled and gave each other a high five.

10 minutes later…

"Come one you guys", Steph said, "Hurry up, you're so slow!"  
            Steph was so excited with everything that had happened today.  The voice from the tree, Meta, ra-serus, this new evil in the world whatever it is, all these thoughts ran around in her mind increasing her anticipation of what could happen when they got to the Dark Forest.  She didn't know what could happen tonight but wanted to find out soon.

The three were walking from Hiro's house to the Dark Forest, which was a little farther past their training grounds.  They planned to stop and 'borrow' some weapons for protection before going into the forest.  Steph may have been out of it for the moment but the two boys were the exact opposite.  Fear gripped their hearts with every step closer to that dreaded forest.  The forest was out of bounds for everyone because of the danger that was contained in its twisted branches of darkness.

Stories had been spread of people who entered the forest and never came out.  Some say they became lost in the deceiving darkness while others would say there was a great beast contained in the forest.  What ever it was the boys were not too excited to visit the frightening forest.

Soon they had arrived at the training grounds.  They snuck past the master's house and to the shed where the weapons were held.  After a few minutes and a picked locked they had their weapons.  They then continued on the path towards the Dark Forest.

It was almost a full moon out so the path was lit up well.  When they reached the forest the light seemed to come to an end.  A chill ran down the backs of the teens.  They had no clue what awaited them inside and weren't sure if they wanted to find out.  For a few minutes they just stood there peering into the endless void that was the forest.  Steph was the first to step inside.  She knew what had to be done and she was going to do it no matter what mysteries the forest might hold. Her courage seemed to stir in the boys since they slowly followed her in.

Inside the light could hardly escape the clutches of the forest's twisted and gnarled branches.  It was extremely dark and it took awhile for the group's eyes to adjust.  As they creeped through the forest, it was ominously silent.  They had expected at least a little bit of a noise here or there but just as the branches blocked the light, they blocked out any sounds from the outside as well.

Something glinted off to the side and caught Steph's eye.

"Did you see that?" she asked, "I saw something over there."

"I didn't see anything," Hiro said, "maybe you're just seeing things."

They kept walking, now uneasier then ever.  The further they walked, the darker it seemed to get.  Suddenly there was a loud rustling from some bushes.

"Okay," Steph said weakly, "Now I'm sure you had to hear that."

"Yeah," Hiro replied, "Be careful everyone."

Everyone took out their weapons cautiously.  After two more steps a war cry sounded and out of no where men in black ninja gear dropped down all around them.  They quickly split up and surrounded the threesome, then attacked.

            Three of them rushed Steph.  Two were coming from the sides.  She jabbed them in the chest and then swung down on the third who was coming straight at her.  They backed off for a second but quickly came back for round two.

            On her left was Kamui.  He and another masked ninja were face to face.  He swung his katana across but the ninja pulled out a sai and trapped the blade in it.  Kamui swung the other katana but the ninja pulled out another sai and trapped that blade too.  He then pushed the katanas out of the way and kicked Kamui in the stomach.  Kamui fell over and more ninjas came out of the darkness and crowded around him.

            Hiro was faring much better.  After Steph had stopped another wave of attackers she looked to see Hiro and tell him about what had happened to Kamui.  Hiro had the most guys after him for some reason but he was holding them off miraculously.   He was swinging his swallow with power and skill, twisting his body to carry his movement and weapon, and yet was making hits and still keeping them from being lethal.

            'Must be Meta.' Steph thought to herself.

            She then yelled at him, "There's too many Hiro and Kamui has already been knocked out."

            Hiro quickly glanced at Kamui's limp body on the ground and then yelled back, "Quick, get out of here.  Find help."

            "But what about…"

            "Just go already.  I'll be alright as long as you hurry."

            Steph watched him fight and decided he would be alright.  When she went to run away it didn't look like they were going to let her go.  A huge group was now closing in at her from all directions and she was in the middle of their circle.  She swung her staff over her head all around and knocked them all down.  Before they could get back up, she quickly ran.

            She heard some groans and footsteps coming after her but she didn't stop running.  She thought she heard someone closing in on her and turned to look.  Her foot caught on a tree root and she went flying to the ground.  She was ready to be taken away as she huddled together afraid of what might get her but nothing happened.  She slowly peeked open her eyes to see that she was alone.  She got up and looked in front of her.  A huge tree with a weird black glow loomed over her.  She realized that this was no ordinary tree but a Genesis tree.  Amazed that she had actually found it she raised her hand to touch the tree.  A voice entered her head.

            "Welcome Steph," the voice said calmly, "I am Jedo, ra-seru of darkness.  You and I have been selected to join forces against a new evil in this world.  I'll explain more later but your friends are in trouble.  Will you allow me to join with you and seal our destiny?"

            Steph was in shock but muttered a quick and clear, "Yes."

            Instantly, a dark shroud covered over her.  Her arm tickled and then stopped.  The shroud cleared and Steph looked at her arm to see a shiny, black object attached to her right elbow.  It was all black except for the center which was a round purple spot with a small spike protruding out of it. 

            "Quickly now," Jedo said in Steph's head, "We must save your friends.  I will show you the way."

            Following Jedo's directions, Steph followed to the clearing where they had been battling.  Kamui was lying still on the ground while Hiro was still struggling to fight off the attackers.

            Steph quickly swung into action.  She removed her staff from the holdings and started to help Hiro.  As she moved and attacked she could feel another force guiding her movements.  Jedo was like having a sixth sense.

            "This is ridiculous," Steph said, "We can't last much longer.  What are we going to do?"

            Just then another man dressed in a ninja suit jumped between the friends and the rest of the ninjas.  Everything stopped as he looked around.  He then turned towards Hiro and Steph and came towards them.

**Next Chapter**** – The Quest Begins**


	4. The Quest Begins

Author's Note: _Once again I am back with more story.  It's taking me longer then expected to get these out but they come eventually.  But you don't want to hear me blab on, you want to know what's going happen next.  So sit back, relax, grab some popcorn, and enjoy to your heart's content!! (and then review when your done, I'm asking you nicely)._

**Chapter 4 – The Quest Begins or (Legends Still Live)**

            They gripped their weapons as the man stepped closer.  He stopped in front of them.  Hiro and Steph stood ready to attack.

            "Quickly," he said, "Grab Kamui and get out of here."

            "Huh?" Steph and Hiro stood shocked.

            "You heard me," he replied, "Hurry!"

            This time they responded. Hiro grabbed Kamui's limp arms while Steph took his legs.

            "Now," the mysterious man said, "Follow me to get out of here."

            The group of ninjas was getting tired of waiting and they started to come after them again.  The man threw down a small smoke bomb that exploded and then quickly escorted the teens out.  Steph and Hiro followed him as they took many twisted paths till they reached the edge of the forest.

            "I'm sure we lost them." the man said, "Now follow and I'll treat Kamui."

            "How do you know us?" Hiro asked, "Who are you? Why are we here?"

            They had arrived in front of the master's house.

            "We're here because…" the man said as he took off the cloth covering his face, "this is my house."

            The master's face became revealed now.

            "But…but…but…" Steph stuttered.

            "I'll explain everything but let's get Kamui some help." The master answered.

            They all walked inside and Steph and Hiro laid Kamui on a bed.  The master put some cloths on Kamui's head and made a herb medicine that he gave to Kamui.

            "He'll be okay." The master said, "Looks like all he got was a concussion and some cuts and bruises.  He should wake up in a few mintues.  Now then, you two have a lot of explaining to do.  What were you doing in there at this time of night? And are those my weapons!?"

            Steph started, "Yes these are your weapons.  We were only borrowing them!  We needed to protect our selves for whatever was in the forest.  We were only looking for something."

            "Well, if it is trouble you were looking for, you three sure found it.  If I hadn't found you, both of you could have ended up like Kamui here."

            "Why were you in the forest?" questioned Hiro.

            "I guess I have some explaining as well then don't I?" the master started, "As well as being the martial arts trainer for this village, I am also the guardian of the forest.  There is a mysterious dark force in there and I was given the task of keeping people out.  I made up rumors about the forest so people would stay away.  Tonight, I was on my regular patrol of the forest when I saw the band of ninjas.  I followed them until they split up.  I followed one group who searched for something but couldn't find it.  They went back to join the other group who happened to be fighting you.  You know the rest.  Now what were you looking for?"

            "Well," Hiro started, "It all started today when I found this."

            He pulled up his sleeve to reveal Meta.  The master nearly jumped out of his chair.

            "It can't be!" he said in amazement, "That's…that's Meta isn't it?"

            "Yes!" Hiro said equally shocked, "How did you know?"

            "Because he and I once had to team together to save this world."

            "You mean!?" Steph and Hiro's jaws dropped as they pointed and exclaimed, "You're the legendary fighter Vahn?"

            "Yes," Vahn said, "I am.  Noa, Gala and I were chosen to go fight against Cort and Juggernaut.  After it was all over the ra-serus were to have disappeared and died off but…but how?"

            "It seems that they had only used it as an excuse so that no one would be able to abuse their powers wrongfully again like with Songi and Cort.  They have been waiting patiently for the next time they would have to bond together to save the world."  Hiro explained.  He paused as he started to talk to Meta then said, "Meta says it is good to see his old friend again and is sorry that he cannot join with you again for this adventure."

            Vahn smiled and then answered, "It is good to see you as well my good friend and although I will miss this adventure, I wish you luck on your quest."

            As Vahn remembered the adventures that he and Meta once had, a groan sounded beside them.

            "Ohhh," Kamui groaned, "my head.  Where am I?"

            "Kamui!" Steph exclaimed, "You're awake! Are you okay?  You were attacked but Vahn, I mean, the master saved you."

            "See," Hiro said, "This is why you guys can't come.  Kamui could have been seriously hurt or worse.  We didn't even find anything in that stupid forest."

            "I wouldn't go that far." Steph said.

            She rolled up her sleeve to show Jedo attached to her arm.

            "This is Jedo," Steph continued, "He's the ra-seru of darkness.  He was the one calling to me when I touched the Genesis Tree and I found him in the forest tonight."

            "Greetings Meta," Jedo said while the others talked.

            "Hello again Jedo," Meta replied.

            "I understand how you feel about the last time we met.  Please understand that it was not my choice to ac that way.  Songi had an evil heart and wanted to bond with me for the wrong reasons, so I became corrupt as well.  Please forgive me.  Steph has a pure heart and a great bond with her friends.  Let's work together on this mission."

            "I guess it was not your fault.  Yes, we will have to work together for this."

            "Thank you.  I will try my hardest to redeem myself."

            The ra-serus finished talking just as soon as Steph and Hiro had finished explaining everything to Vahn and Kamui.

            "So," Hiro said, "You see that's why we must go."

            "Yes," Vahn replied, "I understand, once being in your position.  You will have to leave soon, no one knows how much time you have left.  Wait here."

            Vahn walked out of the room and came back with a hand full of weapons.

            "You'll need these," he continued, "the weapons you took won't be sufficient enough.  Hiro, here is a new swallow for you.  Its blades are a lot sharper and more durable.  The middle has more weight to it giving it more momentum and stronger."

            He passed the weapon to Hiro who stood up and put his hands in the holds.  It had been made with a lot more care then his old swallow.  He could feel the new weight and the power it contained.

            "Steph," Vahn continued, "Here is a new type of staff for you.  It's a metal staff made with a new alloy to increase its flexibility.  It's also a lot stronger then your old staff.  I think you'll enjoy using it."

            He handed the staff to Steph.  The cool coldness of the metal felt good in her hands.  She felt along the shaft where a design of a tiger and dragon in battle had been etched into it.  She nodded in approval.

            "Even though only you two have ra-serus, I believe that you should bring Kamui along with you.  He is as skilled as you two are in battle and can still help.  Who knows, maybe he'll find his own ra-seru.  You three are my best students and are great friends to each other.  You cannot break that bond.  So Kamui, you may keep the two swords you have now and take this third one as well, just in case."

            He handed Kamui another katana.  He unsheathed it and looked it over and then attached it to his belt.

            "Now I suggest you should all get a good night sleep.  You will have a lot of traveling to do."  Vahn said, he then truned to Meta and said, "Good-bye old friend, and good luck."

            Hiro was about to answer back when he saw that Vahn nodding.  He already knew what Meta had said.

**Next Chapter – Dante's Grove**


	5. Dante's Grove

Author's Note: _So the last chapter was mostly a lot of talking, but it had to be said.  But this chapter gets it all back on track.  I'm back with the suspense and action that I hope you all love.  Just incase you haven't figured it out, I'm desperate for reviews!!! So **PLEASE, if you don't mind.  Email what you think or just post a review. Have fun! **_

**Chapter 5 – Dante's Grove ****(or Old Evil, New Tricks)**

            The next morning they started out.  They had packed up some food and tents as well as some medical supplies and set out.  They decided to start off going east.  They traveled around seeing the sights and following any hints they could get on where more Genesis Trees could be found.  About four days into they're journey they came upon a mysterious forest.  It was surrounded by an eerie black fog and a strange dark aura. 

            "I think I've heard of this place." Hiro said, "I believe this is a Dante's Grove.  A lot of weird things have been reported around here."

            "Let's check it out," suggested Steph.

            "I don't know," Hiro said unsure, "What do you think Kamui?"

            They looked over to see Kamui grinning awfully weird.  He was just starring into the forest and drooling.

            "Kamui?" Steph asked, "Are you alright?"

            "It's calling for me." He answered.

            "Huh?"

            Suddenly Kamui broke out running into the forest.

            "What the…?" Steph and Hiro said as they ran after him.

            Dodging branches and tree stumps they chased after him but couldn't seem to catch up.

            "I don't think I've ever seen Kamui run this fast." exclaimed Hiro.

            Soon enough Kamui was gone from eyesight and Hiro and Steph stopped to catch their breath.

            "Well… what… now?" Steph said between gasps.

            "I… don't… know." Hiro said with equal exhaustion.

            "What do you think he's after?"

            "I'm not sure, but let's keep going."

            Having rested up, they continued on looking for any tracks or signs that would help them find Kamui.

            "Hey, is that him?" Hiro said pointed ahead.

            Steph followed the finger to see a moving figure in the distance.

            "Can't tell," she answered, "be careful."

            As they got closer they could see that it was Kamui.  He had stopped in front of huge tree.  The tree was dark black with sickly purple and dark red veins running up and down its trunk.

            "Now that's one weird tree," Steph said.

            "It's a Genesis Tree," Jedo told them, "but I'm feeling a bad energy coming from it."

            "Yes, something doesn't seem right about this," added Meta.

            "So if that's a Genesis Tree," Hiro spoke up, "then there is a ra-seru inside right?"

            Suddenly it all clicked in their heads.

            "Kamui!" they shouted, "No!"

            It was too late.  Before they could stop him, Kamui raised his hand to the tree.  A black ball of energy covered over him.  Goosebumps began to form on Steph and Hiro's skin as a chill ran down their spines.  The energy left and Kamui was standing there.

            "Kamui?" Hiro asked.

            He stopped and turned toward them.  A grim smirk crossed his face as he began to laugh.  He raised his hands above his head as a dark orb began to form.

            "What's that?" asked Steph.

            "Quick!" Jedo shouted into their minds, "Run!"

            "What about Kamui?" asked Hiro.

            "Just go!" Meta replied.

            The orb was growing bigger as they started to run.  Kamui's laugh seemed to get louder.  Suddenly, there was a huge explosion.

            "Keep running!" shouted Hiro.

            Steph could feel it getting hot on her back but she kept running as hard as she could.  The blast was right behind them.  They couldn't escape its grasp and soon they flew into the air, riding it out.  Then everything went black.

See you next time for **Chapter 6 – Ventures into the Unknown **

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. Ventures into the Unknown

Author's Note:_ Sorry to keep you all waiting for this next chapter, but I decided to go take a 3-week holiday on the beaches of Vancouver Island.  I'm back now, with a bunch of new chapters and new stories.  I just have to type them all out but keep checking my bio for them cause I'm hoping that you'll want to read them.  Enjoy this chapter for now and remember to **REVIEW, please!! For me!! **__J **Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6 – Ventures into the Unknown or (Evil Rears It's Ugly Head, and has a lovely assistant as well)**

            When Steph awoke her head was throbbing.  As her eyes adjusted she found herself in a dark room.  Through the dim light she could see the carved stone walls with damp mildew growing between the cracks.  The whole room smelled like rotting meat and looked quite old.

            Steph tried to rub the bruise on her head only to discover that she couldn't move her arms.  They had been chained above her head to the wall and she was left hanging a few inches off the floor.  Looking to her left, Steph saw that Hiro was chained up in the same manner.  He started to wake up.

            "Oh my head."  He moaned and looked around seeing the condition they were in, "Where are we?"

            "Beats me." replied Steph.

            At that moment a door opened on the side wall.  In walked two guards followed by a beautiful woman.  The women had long, sapphire blue hair with deep, jade eyes.  She was about the same build as Steph and looked about as old.  Hiro and Steph looked up.

            "I see you've awaked," she said, "Good, he wants to see you."

            "Who wants to see us?  Who are you?  Where are we?" Steph asked.

            The mysterious girl didn't answer.  She turned to the guards and said, "Take them down and bring them to the main chamber."

            She then walked out the door to let the guards do their job.  The guards walked over to the two friends and took them down but left the chains still attached to their wrists.  They were then walked through a number of hallways until they came upon a large room.  It was bright with elegant tapestries on the walls and a long red carpet running up to a large carved out wooden chair.  A large, tall man in a gray trench coat sat in the chair.  He had pale gray hair in a crew cut and pale yellow eyes that pierced through his two guests. He arose as they entered.

            "So," he said with a smirk on his face, "These are the two trouble makers? Ha ha ha," his face suddenly turned cold, "You two brats have been getting in my way and somehow been one step ahead of me." His face returned to the grim smirk, "Oh, but please do excuse me, you don't even know who I am.  My name is Jakan and I see you've already met my second-in-command, the lovely Razel.  It is a shame you can't stay to chat, you see, I need those ra-serus on your arms.  They are very important piece to my plan and you seem to have been able to recover them before my minions were able to.  So if you don't mind, I'll be taking them now."

            Jakan turned to the guards and said, "Take them away and remove those ra-serus by any means necessary.  Then kill the, unless…you hand over your ra-serus to me peacefully now.  I'll spare your lives and allow you to join my army.  Your abilities would be quite useful to me."

            "Never!" shouted Hiro.

            He broke free from the guards and ran up to Jakan, his hands still chained behind him.  He kicked high, aiming for Jakan's head only to have Jakan grab his foot in mid-air.

            "Insolence!" Jakan yelled, "You cannot understand my power!"

            With that he threw Hiro into the nearby stone wall.

            "Take them away!" ordered Jakan as he left in a hurry, leaving everyone just starring on.

            "You heard what he said. Now do it!" exclaimed Razel and she left as well.

            The guards picked up the half conscious Hiro and took him and Steph away down another corridor.

            "Ow," Hiro mumbled, "Two hits in one day."

            The two guards dragged the two friends down the hallway, another two guards with boxes came down from the other direction.

            "What's going to happen to them?" one of the box-carrying guards asked motioning toward Steph and Hiro.

            "Extraction and termination." Another guard answered.

            "Then they won't be needing their things." the other box-caring guard replied and opened the box to reveal the possessions they had taken, "We could sell these and fetch a high price."

            As the guards became distracted by looking over the belongings with comments about quality and prices, Steph nudged Hiro.  Hiro winked back to show he was thinking the same thing.  Together they sprung into action.

            Steph quickly wrapped the chains on arm around the first guard's neck and chocked him until he was knocked out.  Hiro put his hands together and did a double fist smash to his guard.  Before the other guards could react, Steph kicked the box containing her staff into the air and landed behind guards.  She twirled around with the staff in her hands and knocked the last two guards to the ground out cold.

            Steph and Hiro checked the guards for the keys and unlocked the chains from their wrists.  Picking up the rest of their stuff they ran away before anyone encountered the unconscious guards.  After many twisting hallways and dead ends, the duo found a door leading to sunshine and fresh air.

            "Oh ya," Hiro exclaimed, taking in a fresh breath, "It feels good to get out of there."

            "Ya," Steph replied, "but where do we go from here?"

            "I'm feeling the presence of another ra-seru.  Do you feel it to Meta?" Jedo asked.

            "Yes, I can." Meta answered, "It is not too far from here."

            "Then let's get out of here," Hiro said, "Lead the way."

            *  *  *  *  *      *  *  *  *  *      *  *  *  *  *

            A guard entered the dusty, old library and whispered something to Razel.  She nodded and walked over to Jakan who was pouring over some ancient writings and old maps.

            "They have escaped," she said quietly, "Do you want us to pursue them?"

            "No," he answered deeply, "Let them go for now, I have a better plan."

            He stood there studying for the moment, not moving at all.  His eyes shifted from the writings to the map and back.  Then without warning he pulled out a dagger and stabbed the map.

            "I have found the next one," he said, "I will take some troops and go personally to this one."

            He then pulled out another map with a marking on it and handed it to Razel.

            "Those two will be heading here.  Stop and distract them while I recover this one." He said and pointed on the maps.

            "Yes, my lord." She answered and prepared to leave.

            "One more thing," Jakan added, "Try to find their other friend as well and bring him to me.  If I am correct about him, he could be very useful."

            *  *  *  *  *      *  *  *  *  *      *  *  *  *  *

            Kamui had come to a small village similar to his home village.

            "Here we are," a voice said in his head, "Test out you new power and destroy the village."

            Kamui grinned and nodded.  He pulled out his katanas as he approached the village.

            'Excellent,' Rouge thought to himself as he searched the distracted Kamui's mind, 'Hmmm, now what can you tell me?'

Who is the next ra-seru that Steph and Hiro will find?  Now that we know who Jakan is, what is his plan?  And where is he going?  And what's going to happen to Kamui?  What has rouge done to him?

Guess you'll have to wait till the **Next Chapter – Answers to Questions**

As you may have probably noticed, my name contest is over.

The winners (as you have already seen) are:

- **Jakan – from Anjali Enlios- actually gave me the name Jacan but I just thought I'd change the c to k (hope you don't mind, you still win though).  He tells me Jacan means trouble.**

- **Razel – from UyoniRaze X –she sent me so many names for this contest, you wouldn't believe how many!**

Thanks to everyone else who sent in entries, and believe me IT WAS A HARD DECISION!

For the winners, go to your windows, open them up and breathe in that fresh air.  You deserve it!  And don't forget to practice your freedom of speech on your neighbour while the suns still shining.  If you don't have a window, then try the door.  If you can't get the window open, send me $10 and I'll send you in return, a brick to throw through your window.  AS for your trip to nowhere, you could take along a certain fan fic writer who got you the trip…  Once again, thanks to everyone who tried and keep your eyes peeled incase I ever need you help again.

Quiet Storm out.


	7. Explanations

_Author's Note: It's finally here!  An update!!  I can't believe it either!  My excuses for why this has taken so long are at the bottom.  For now, just enjoy another chapter and don't forget to review when you're all done._

****

**Chapter 7 – Explanations (or Terra, Ra-Seru of Wind)**

            Stef and Hiro had just walked out of the overgrown forest surrounding the castle they had escaped from when they came to a tall mountain.  On the very top they could just make out a plateau with a green glowing tree on it.

            "Yes," said Meta, "I believe that Terra is up there.  I remember this place."

            After a tiring climb they finally reached the top of the mountain to bask in to the glow of another Genesis tree.  The friends walked up to it and raised their right hands.  The tree began to glow and a voice entered their heads.

            "Welcome, I am Terra," said the voice, "I am the ra-seru of the wind.  It is good to see you again Meta and Jedo.  You two must be Hiro and Stef, it is good to finally meet you but I was expecting three of you."

            "It is nice to meet you as well Terra, but yes, we are missing our friend Kumui.  You see after we left our village we found this forest and …"

            "Hush child," Terra said softly, "If you will allow me, I can read your mind and learn your story."

            Stef felt a warm glow inside her and a few minutes later Terra interrupted the silence.

            "Yes, I was hoping that you would be able to get to me before this happened but it seems that we are now going to have to deal with two problems."

            "Is it what we fear?" asked Jedo.

            "Yes," Terra replied, "I believe that Kamui has been assimilated by Rogue.  Now we have him and Jakan to work against."

            "Does this mean you know of what is going on?" asked Meta.

            "A little," Terra answered, "After the Great Genesis Tree died off, all seru and ra-seru were supposed to die off.  The weak seru did shortly after but the ra-seru had adapted and became strong enough to live without the power of the great tree.  They used the power of Gaia and the spirit of life of all living things on its surface.  They became assimilated into nature and became an import part of attributes of nature that they each contained.  But unfortunately their survival had to be a secret for us ra-serus were afraid of being used for evil purposes again.  To make sure that no one would be able to use the ra-serus for selfish desires, we sealed our powers away in the ra-seru temple.  But the genesis trees have been re-energized and we have been awoken which means someone has broken the seal!  I believe that it is Jakan.  He has been studying the ra-serus and their powers but I do not know what he plans to accomplish.  Even if he does collect all the ra-serus, I do not think what he is trying to do will succeed."

"Why not?" asked Hiro.

"Beside the fact that it would be very hard for him to find all the ra-serus and convert them to evil, the power of all the ra-serus would be too much for him to handle."

"We must find out what his plans are and stop him," said Stef, "and now you can join with one of us and fight along side us!"

"I'm sorry but I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Since you and Hiro both have a ra-seru I cannot join directly with you or it would upset the balance between the many forces of nature.  Stef, you must find Jedo's counter part, Horn, the ra-seru of light.  Hero, you must find Mule, the ra-seru of water to balance Meta's fire power.

"You are not powerful enough to take on Jakan but having the combined power of two balanced ra-serus will give you enough strength to win you battles.  As for Kamui and Rogue, I have a plan but first we must find him.  I may not be able to join with you but I can still help you."

            A great flash came from the Genesis tree and when Stef and Hiro looked again there was some type of large green rock in front of the tree.

            "Terra has transformed herself into a ra-sreu egg." Meta said.

            "Yes," said Terra, "Now I may come with you until it is my time to be used.  Now it is getting late, we should find a place to stay for the night.  There's a small village a few miles from here."

            "Okay!" exclaimed Hiro, "We'll rest up and be ready to go in the morning."

            They all came down the mountain and followed Terra's directions until they came to what looked like it had once been a village.  Buildings had been burned down, bodies lay dead in the road, and the whole place smelt of burnt flesh and death.

            "What has happened?" asked Terra frantically.

"Looks like someone or something has destroyed this village" answered Hiro.

"But… how? Who? Why?" continued Terra.

            "I don't know." Stef answered, "Let's look around and see if anyone is left."

            They walked around the corner and came face to face with someone they hadn't seen for awhile.

            "Razel!" exclaimed Stef, "Did you do this?"

            Razel shook out her blue hair and replied, "What does it matter?  I've found you and that's all that you should care about."

**Next Chapter – Home Coming**

So, that's how this story kind of ties in with the actual game.  If we're really lucky, I'll even get another chapter up soon!!!  Sorry this has taken incredibly so long to actually put up another chapter, almost a year.  This year has been my first year at college and I got distracted easily.

Also, I've been working on 3 other stories.  They are being posted up as well at the same time this one is.  **If you like my writing then I strongly advise you to check out my new stories I put up.  Just click on my author name and I have the link to my Fiction Press account in the home page blank.  There you can check out those other stories.  Hope you enjoy them!!  REVIEW PLEASE!!  **


End file.
